Desde aquel día
by RochyNeko3000
Summary: Desde aquel día del incendio en la mansión y "el incidente" con los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive Doll perdió a sus hermanos de circo pero no todo esta perdido Ciel Phantomhive la invita a vivir a su mansión, desde ahi todo cambia para nuestra Doll quien al parecer no sabe como actuar como la alta sociedad... CielxDollxLizzy CielxSebastian(Leve) SebastianxGrellxUndertaker :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos bueno no tenía planeado escribir de Kuroshitsuji pero al ver el final de "Kuroshitsuji: Book of circus" me puse a llorar como marica xD en fin yo no quería que Doll muriera **** me parecía linda pareja de Ciel no como Elizabeth en fin aquí la pienso salvar ya que me da pena: Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece créditos a Yana Toboso**

**Capitulo 1:"El incendio"**

-Doll POV-

Estaba galopando en mi caballo y veo a lo lejos la mansión a la que me dirigía incendiándose, acelero el galope

–Joker debe estar adentro- Pienso inmediatamente así que salto del caballo a su rescate, corro y corro entre ese ardiente lugar y siento que me choco con otro cuerpo, desconcertada abro los ojos y veo a Black cargando a Smile solo que Smile iba vestido con un traje de la alta sociedad y Black iba con un frack **(o traje en el anime le dicen frack xD) **

-¡Smile ¿Dónde está Joker? ¡Debemos buscarlo!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas

-Me llamo Ciel Phantomhive, ¡Sebastian!- Dijo el peli azulado

-Ciel POV-

-Sebastian ahora que esta inconsciente llevémosla a la mansión – dije despreocupado

-¿Y Elizabeth-sama?- Dijo mi mayordomo simplemente respondí

-Simplemente cumple mis órdenes-

-Yes My Lord-

-POV normal-

Sebastian cargo a Doll en sus brazos, ella estaba inconsciente debido al golpe que le había dado, Ciel le había ordenado llevarla a la mansión

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Doll POV-

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? –me pregunte mentalmente mientras iba abriendo los ojos pude distinguir a Smile y Black

-¿Smile?-

-Llámame Ciel Phantomhive ¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche?- me dijo muy calmado

Mi rostro paso a tener una gran angustia y apenas puedo preguntar con miedo de lo que me imagino no se haga verdad :

-¿y Joker…? ¿¡Y mis hermanos!?- Dije con esperanza de lo que me imagine no se haya vuelto realidad

-"No volvieron de su última misión", ok sabes a lo que me refiero Joker murió, en el incendio y los demás no volvieron (no debe saber que Finny, Bard, Maylene y Tanaka los asesinaron, al menos no por ahora)- Dijo como si no tuviera sentimientos

-¡Noooo, no quiero volver a las alcantarillas no quiero estar sola mis hermanos del circo no…! -grite completamente alterada, de repente veo que Smile se sienta al lado mío como queriendo que llorara en su hombro y así lo hice durante un buen rato cuando de repente me dijo -

-No estaras sola te quedaras aquí en la mansión – dijo con dulzura

-Pe-pero Smile- Dije tartamudeando

-Shh, te dije que me llamaras Ciel Phantomhive puedes quedarte aquí cuanto desees- dijo muy seguro

**Bueno aquí finaliza el Cap 1 ustedes elijen si se queda como ONE-SHOT o si lo continuo. Bye! ** **PD: se dieron cuenta de que cambie mi método de escribir? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí ya con el segundo capítulo perdón por tardar es que tuve 3 pruebas en una semana y mi mamá se volvió loca gritando que estudie, además estuve muy ocupada en fin :3 les dejo el cap**

**Capitulo 2: "1º día en la mansión Phantomhive"**

-Doll POV-

Desde que Smile, perdón Ciel dijo que me podía quedar en la mansión simplemente no supe cómo responder pero claro que seguramente debía ser…

-Sí, bochan - Respondí el me miraba sorprendido por lo de "Bochan" pero estoy muy agradecida por qué me deje vivir en la mansión , y como no tengo como pagarle seré una empleada

-Ciel POV-

-Bochan?- dije sorprendido, la verdad planeaba tenerla como inquilina pero por su respuesta creo que quería ser una empleada mas ella procedió a responderme

-Ya es suficiente con que me quede aquí, quiero pagarle trabajando acá por lo menos,-Dijo la morocha

-Esta, bien te tengo que presentar a tus compañeros de trabajo entonces, ¡Finny, Bard, Maylene, Tanaka vengan! –Llame enseguida vinieron y casi me destrozan la puerta-

-¡BOCHAN!- Gritaron el trió de idiotas por otro lado Tanaka simplemente rio y dio un sorbo a su te, suspire después

-Bueno que se presenten ellos, tienen boca, Sebastian luego de que se presenten enséñale todo lo que tenga que saber Doll, luego ven y prepárame un Te –

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- En el cuarto de empleados –** (como en el capítulo de la maldición del perro demonio ese cuarto donde charlaban con Ángela, bueno es así pero con mejores condiciones) **

-POV normal-

-Bueno yo me llamo Finian pero me puedes llamar Finny, soy el jardinero de la mansión -Dijo un chico rubio con hebillas rosas en su flequillo iba vestido con una remera beige y en el cuello roja, unos pantalones cuadrille marrones con líneas unos tonos más claro y en su cuello tenia atado un gorro de jardinero

-¡Yo soy Meirin y soy la mucama, espero que seamos amigas!**(puse el diálogo así porque Meirin grita o yo que se ewe **)-Dijo una chica pelirroja con el pelo recogido en dos colitas tenia anteojos redondos y llevaba un vestido de maid blanco y azul con un gorro que le hacía juego

-Y yo soy Bard, el chef de esta mansión -Dijo un rubio que llevaba un traje de cocinero arremangado y colgaba unos lentes de soldador en el cuello, lo que resulta raro para un chef

-Jo Jo Jo- le respondió Tanaka para luego beber un sorbo de te –El se llama Tanaka-dijo Finny

-Encantada de conocerlos, me llamo Doll- Respondió una chica de 13-14 años de edad tenía un pelo corto y marrón con un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo, casi toda su ropa era simple no tenía ropa que sobresaliera mucho. -¿Y ahora como narradora me pregunto qué pasaría si Lizzy la viera así? de seguro sería un caos pero bueno que no aparece hasta unos chapters posteriores

-Doll POV-

Valla de verdad todos me parecieron muy simpáticos, -¿Y bien que tengo que hacer ahora?- pregunte entusiasmada la verdad estaba muy feliz , de repente se olle una campanita y veo que en la pared hay un tablero con cada nombre de cada sala y veo que se mueve la campanita en donde dice oficina

-llama Ciel, hay que ir –Dijo Bard-¡HI! – Exclamo Meirin -¡Yo te llevo!, etto ya que no conoces la casa y eso- Dijo Finny , creo que estaba un poco nervioso luego me levanta y me lleva como princesa hasta la oficina de Ciel ahora entiendo a que se refería con llevarme en fin solo me asía una pregunta –(¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza?)-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-En la oficina de Ciel-**

-Ciel POV-

Estaba esperando a que mi empleados llegaran 1º llega Finny con Doll cargándola como princesa –(por dios ni un día en esta casa y ya se hacen así de cercanos *suspira mentalmente*….) Finny suéltala,-dije con molestia-

-Bien los llame para darle el uniforme a Doll, y que Meirin le muestre la casa Bard, haz algo productivo y Finny corta el césped – (Soy tan malo que le tomara horas cortar el césped muajaja) **(xD jaja okno T.T)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habitación de Meirin:

Meirin POV:

-Ten toma esto –Le dije a Doll, espere a que se lo pruebe tranquilamente, luego de un rato

-¿Cómo te va?- Pregunte animadamente a lo que ella me miro bastante sonrojada ¿Andaba mal algo?, luego finalmente me respondió

-etto me queda un poco corto- me respondió a lo que le respondí

-Tu tranquila es solo por unas semanas- La verdad no se veía mal llevaba un traje de maid negro por los muslos, en vez de un sombrero llevaba unos pasadores en el fleco, aunque ese flequillo le seguía tapando el ojo, en fin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sebastian POV-

-Bochan no le parece un poco inapropiado traer a Doll, no es que no la quiera pero… lady Elizabeth es su prometida y… - Dije hasta que de pronto fui interrumpido por Ciel

-¡Cállate! Sabes perfectamente que no tengo relación alguna con Doll simplemente es una criada mas además sabes que… _esto es para sacarle la información necesaria, y si es posible encontrarnos con Snake también le sacaremos la información_- Me dijo aunque lo ultimo en un susurro

-Valla a si que por información llegaría a usar mis métodos Bochan nunca lo creí hací- Dije con picardía, después de dicha frase note un leve sonrojo en mi bochan –(al parecer capto el mensaje)-

-Déjate de tonterías Sebastian ahora mismo llama a todos quiero verlos a ver que carajo hicieron-

-Como quiera – Respondí para luego concretar sus ordenes después de todo solo soy un simple mayordomo endemoniado

-Bard a la oficina- Le dije creo que él no entendió la orden de "Haga algo productivo" a menos que piense que fumar es algo productivo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Finnian que mierda le hiciste al césped, ahh no importa yo lo arreglo simplemente ve a la oficina Ciel los llama- Dije un poco intranquilo de verdad que estos empleados no sirven –(excepto para pelear y proteger la mansión)-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Meirin, Doll, Ciel quiere verlas-Dije en modo imperativo la verdad es que hasta un demonio tiene estrés. Mas con estos sirvientes

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-En la oficina-

-Ciel POV-

Bueno vi entrar a todos y observe como le quedaba el traje a Doll la verdad estaba un poco corto y ajustado, hay que comprarle otro, ¿aunque para que? **–Perver mode on- okno T.T**

-Bueno ya casi termina el día estas serán sus últimas tareas Meyrin y Doll coloquen la mesa, Finny ayúdalas con las cosas pesadas, Bard haga la cena , Tanaka … usted esta bien como esta, Sebastian vigila a Bard- Dicho esto prosigo con lo mío.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-En otro lugar de la mansión-

Doll POV:

-Meyrin yo pongo toda la vajilla y tu el mantel ¿Si? Es que eh notado que eres algo despistada- dije mientras me salía una gota estilo anime

-Gracias Doll-Chan- Dijo la pelirroja mientras colocaba el mantel

-Etto… te queda muy bien el traje Doll- Dijo Finny

-Muchas gracias me aydas? – le pregunte tímidamente a lo que me respondió que si luego de un rato terminamos.

-Unas horas mas tarde-

-Doll POV-

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Ciel, quería preguntar donde dormiría y todo eso

-¿Ciel-kun donde voy a dormir?- Pregunte, espero que sea cómodo

-Ya te acompaño hasta tu cuarto Doll- Dijo el peli azul

Caminamos hasta mi cuarto a, Ciel abrió la puerta y ahí pude ver bien el cuarto era muy lindo para ser el de una sirvienta, era parecido al de Mayrin, era mediano tenía un armario, una cama doble una linda ventana grande, sinceramente nada comparado con la carpa del circo, solo había un problema me da miedo dormir sola por eso cuando Smile se enfermo yo me fui a dormir con el.

-A la medianoche-

-Doll POV-

Bien ya era medianoche, me estaba dirigiendo al cuarto de Ciel, pude ver a Sebastian rondando por ahí –(¿Qué le digo? –hola Sebastian voy a dormir con Ciel porque tengo miedo de dormir sola, obviamente no)-pensé hasta que fui interrumpida.

-Doll, ¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora despierta?- me pregunto el mayordomo y luego proseguí diciendo -¿Acoso tienes miedo de dormir sola?- Dijo no lo puedo creer yo nunca se lo conté

-Me di cuenta en el circo, ya que tu misma pediste que te pusieran con Ciel, y eso que tenias una carpa propia, y cuando tuvo asma te fuiste a dormir con el- me dijo un poco serio y con una sonrisa sínica, picara y burlona ¿acaso le gusta provocar a la gente?

-Gomen….- Respondí un poco apenada

-No importa te dejo pasar, si pasa algo yo le explico a Ciel- Me respondió

-Gracias- LE respondí muy feliz, luego entre a la habitación y lo vi dormido asi que muy sigilosamente me puse con el entre las sabanas y lo abrase

**Bueno aca finaliza el chapter, pronto vendrá Grell y las cosas se pondrán locas para Sebastian en fin adiós dejen sus reviews.**

**PD:Seguí sus concejos para mejorar, acepto críticas constructivas, tomatazos etc… **


End file.
